Trichophilia, FenrisxAnders
by Crimsonberry255
Summary: Another fill. Anders decides to cut his hair after Aveline mentions that it makes him look scruffy and gets in the way. Fenris tries to convince Anders not to cut it. BDSM, Dom!Fenris.


**Trichophilia**

From the moment he had seen him let his hair down, that small little ribbon the mage used to keep the fringe off annoyed Fenris to no end. Why could he not just let it flow easily in the breeze, complimenting that jawline so fittingly? How dare anyone to ruin something so perfect?

Cutting it?  
>Out of the question.<br>No arguments.

Fenris had to remind himself how this had started when he came to the clinic. His foot had been cut badly on some glass. He had tracked blood all around the stupid, small Darktown building, pacing, only to discover the mage coming out of a bath, hair soaking wet.

Something about the the blonde had been a bit different while the hair clung to his face. Softer, less arrogant. The mage had taken one look at the blood on his floor and rushed over to get his supplies. The healer did not care that he was only wearing a towel, nor that he was chilly and wet.

Can one small thing really change how I see him?

He contemplated this as he had watched him scurry around like a mother hen, trying to patch up the cut without magic, like Fenris always commanded. The dark skinned elf had found himself blushing madly in frustration and embarrassment as the healer touched him. The way the water shone on his slick skin, the way he would babble on even though he knew Fenris hated him, softened his feelings toward him. Then there was the fact that his arms were rather strong for a mage. Fenris caugh himself watching the muscle as he worked,sewing the cut together. There was a small smile on the blonde's face that almost seemed to be there only for him.

The healer had propped up his foot to make him comfortable, spending his time to gently clean the cut. He scolded him for not wearing shoes or wearing a bandage down to his clinic. He had not worried about the blood on his floor, only about the elf's safety. It reminded Fenris a bit of how his sister would fuss over him when they were kids. Fenris could almost feel himself relax, if it weren't for the burn slowly forming in his lower belly.

Then the mage would put that hair back up again. He would wear the worn-out robes. He was not so vulnerable anymore. His jaw would set seriously. He would bicker with the elf for hours while they traveled in and around Kirkwall. The whole ordeal would drive Fenris into a blind rage to the point Hawk would need to counter either of them...with the butt of his sword. Isabela mentioned that the two fought like a couple that hated each other and then used it to have great make-up sex.

" Still your tongue, I don't want to have to come over there and cut it out," Fenris had said, instantly defensive.

Immediately, he had regretted his words, getting a rough shove from Hawke against a wall and a hushed threat to tie him up for the slavers if he insulted his beloved, again.

Once Anders had run off to an emergency at the clinic, Fenris' mood was no longer sour. He had apologized by buying Isabela a couple rounds at the Hanged Man. She had taken no offense, laughing the whole comment off. She said she had heard worse threats, and that Hawke was being an overprotective git. Although, she drew a frustrated sigh from him as she explained she stood by her previous statement. He was not going to admit to himself, or her, what he had felt that day at the clinic.

Later that month, Aveline had made a comment about Anders cutting his hair for hygiene and battle. She argued that he was a doctor, not a bard. Their enemies were always catching the ponytail in their leather gloves. Trimming it would make him less likely to be a nuisance in battle and seem more polished to clients. The mage had nodded, sighing, saying she had a point. He mentioned had always meant to cut it, but never wanted to go to the trouble.

Something deep inside Fenris had wanted to hurt them both for ever thinking about it, his mood horrible as he got home to his large, lonely mansion. He paced back and forth, unable to get the image of the half naked mage out of his head. Despite the bottles lining up on the table, and the numerous things to break in the house, he could not. That's when he decided to convince the sod that he was not going to cut it. If Fenris had to use an iron fist, literally, he was fine with that.

He had traveled to the clinic that night, bursting in and locking the doors behind him loudly. He stood there near door, staring silently for a couple seconds, unable to speak. The mage had been preparing for bed, poking his head out of the door of his small living quarters at the back.

" Fenris, is there something you need help with?" the healer had asked, used to the elf's moodiness.

" You will look like all the other damn men in Kirkwall!" he had exclaimed.

Anders looked at him, confused at the statement, walking over to the nearest cot to Fenris.

" I actually had no idea you cared, Fenris. Usually your outside voice is hardly louder than one would speak in a library," he had replied, smirking.

His hair was down and his robes were haphazardly undone at the top, giving the elf a nice view of his chest underneath. He had sat down on the small cot, looking like he fancied a long chat. Fenris had turned away from him, flushed and glaring at something in the distance.

" I don't care at all," he said, quieter this time, folding his arms over his chest, " I just think it's a deficient idea."

" Then I'll cut it," Anders shrugs, seemingly amused, cheery smile on his face.

" No. I mean-You blighted mage, stop being so infuriating!" he said, pushing over the bunk he was sitting on, making the mage lose balance.

" Oof! Hey! Cut that out!" Anders said, glaring at him with just a little less enthusiasm than usual for a fight.

Fenris ran his hand through his hair, scoffing in frustration.

" You wouldn't understand, mage," he grunted, not able to face the other man.

" Why? Why do you hate me so much, Fenris? I mean, we disagree on many, many...many things, but I am helping you out regularly here. All you're doing is shoving me off gurneys and being a total sod!" he said, getting up and grabbing him by the shoulder to make the elf face him.

" Look at me while I'm talking to you!" the mage yells, voice starting to lower dangerously.

Turning around, ready to retort, Fenris got a good blow to the face. He stared wide-eyed at the healer, surprised at the strength of it.

" What does it fucking take to get you to just respect me? Do I have to hit you like a big, dumb warrior? Because I will! And why the hell don't you want me to cut my bloody hair?" Anders asserted, pulling him by the collar of his leather jerkin to look straight into Fenris' intense gaze, eyes starting to glow in the promise of a good row.

Fenris stared him down, pushing the mage off of him. Anders hissed, and Fenris shoved him hard onto the floor.

" Heh. Fine, I'll play your little game," Anders growls, eyes glowing ever more brighter as he sits back up, wicked smile on his face.

" Insufferable," Fenris mutters, licking his lips involuntarily, kneeling and shoving the mage down violently to the ground with a strong armored hand.

Anders growled as his head hit the floor. In his hands, he began to work up a hazardous spell to throw at the elf, but it fizzled out as everything took a turn for the unexpected.

Fenris dove down to him, lips roughly crushing his, fingers clutching tightly at his robes. Moving against him, Fenris was unrelenting, harsh, weight of his body pressing down the mage. Teeth bit into lips and metal fingers into his shoulders. Anders lay there, frozen and astounded, unable to believe what was occurring. Finally, pulling back, Fenris kept his eyes closed, unable to look at him. The blonde's eyes were wide, his lips pink and red with the pressure of the kiss. His face flushed at the cheeks and nose.

" What the..." Anders barely whispered, his eyes waiting as Fenris finally gazed up at him.

" I don't.." the mage breathed, bright brown eyes showing his confusion, back to their normal state.

" Shut up," Fenris whispers, eyes closing once more as he descended to catch Anders' mouth in his again. This time, his lips moved against his with an obvious need.

He felt and heard the mage whimper into his mouth, not out of anything but pleasure. Fenris shivered at the sound. His tongue shoved against the blonde's, seeking entrance into his warm cavern. Anders obliged, his own tongue meeting the elf's in a heated dance. Fenris grunted, wondering why in the name of the damn Imperium he did not do this sooner. The stubble against his face, the soft, inviting lips, and the eager sounds uttered from the mage's throat were maddening.

He could smell that soapy, oiled hair from here as well. He breathed into his nose deeply as they continued their romp on the floor. The mage pulled back, gasping for breath. His eyes glazed over in a small euphoria.

" Fuck..." he gasping out heavily, still surprised at the elf's actions.

Fenris took the opportunity to let his eyes close against the mage's skin as he threw off his armored gloves. He grabbed a large lock of hair, slightly tugging it to sink his face into it. Anders stayed frozen, shocked by the sudden change. The blonde gulped and licked his lips, wondering how much of this Fenris wanted. Then the elf took a deep breath of his scent, mumbled something Anders understood in Arcanum. The mage's eyes widened.

" Do you mean that, Fenris? Is this some sort of joke? Did Isabela put you up to this? If so, it's really not fair. I told her how I felt about you, " he pleaded, hoping it was real.

Fenris had reached over to silence the talky mage with the palm of his hand, but then brought his head up to gaze into the curious brown eyes. His own eyes narrowed.

" You don't know what I just said," he stated, disbelieving what he had just heard from Anders.

" You told me I smell amazing. I don't think you would come down here and kiss me just to tell me that, " he drifted off.

Fenris clapped a hand over his own face in bashfulness. He should have known the obsessive mage had learned Arcanum. If nothing but to infuriated him. His face was growing ever hotter with the flush on his skin, lyrium in his body taking a strange liking to Anders as well. His body was becoming more responsive, here on the floor with him. Small brushes of skin and hair were making his body burn.

" I suppose I should mention that I have wanted this for many years. We fight.. but... please tell me it's real," Anders whispered, desperate for an answer.

Fenris clamped his mouth shut, trying to shut the talky mage up by stripping off his own breastplate. He undid his shirt, throwing the sharp shoulders and leather to the side. Hopefully he wouldn't have to answer the blonde at all. But the mage looked so needy, unsure if the whole situation was going to make Fenris more angry.

The elf reached down to catch a hardened nipple in his mouth, biting down roughly, earning a surprised and pleased cry from the Anders. His tongue worked over his sensitive chest, then moved up to sink his teeth into the blonde's shoulder as he worked the laces on his trousers.

" You make absolutely no sense sometimes, Fenris," the healer whimpered as the elf freed his stiff erection from the cloth of his pants.

The elf threw the pants haphazardly onto the floor. Anders hissed, this time out of pleasure as Fenris wasted no time in gripping him roughly in his hand. His fingers were almost bruising, like he was afraid the mage might try to wiggle away. But Anders wasn't going anywhere and mumbled out the elf's name again, hips and cock twitching against his fingers.

Fenris undid his own trousers, sliding them down to his knees and off, remaining on the floor with the mage. The man's robe would have to go. That damned robe. He jerked Anders up to pull it from his arms, biting his lip in satisfaction as he got to trash the thing on the floor. Fenris observed the situation, them both on the dirty floor of the building. As much as he wanted him right this second, he hoisted the mage into his arms and through the door that led to the back of the clinic. The blonde chuckled as he did this wholeheartedly. He kicked the door shut, Anders watching him the whole time like a curious and amused kitten.

Wide eyes filled with a spark in them that he had not seen before. Some sort of appreciation for the elf. Fenris found his face flushing in embarrassment, throwing the mage chest-down on the small bed that could barely fit two. He pounced onto the him, pressing his own cock and hard body into the warmth of Anders' skin. The human shuddered under him, back arching..

Fenris leaned down to push the silken locks out of the way of his neck. He sunk his teeth into the milky skin there, fingers working through his hair, gently pulling to test the mage's limits of pain. Whether it was previous experience, or perhaps the spirit residing within him, the mage cried out in bliss as the elf clamped down on him . Fenris could taste blood on his lips, the pink and red welt formed on the pale flesh like a brand.

Fenris let a moan slip out as he realized that. He would claim him for himself. Nobody would touch him. Nobody but him. Anders gazed back longingly at him with a small smile, breathing heavily as he slipped his hand underneath their bodies to try and work his aching erection. The elf's hand flew down, violently prying him away from grabbing himself.

" Fenris, p-please," he said, pained, sensitive body squirming underneath the leaner man.

Fenris shook his head, glaring down at him, making him keep his arms out in front of him where he could see. Anders whimpered in annoyance and eagerness. Fenris leaned back in to nibble on the healer's ear thoughtfully.

" Hold still, Anders. I will make sure you do not regret it," the elf whispered huskily, his own cock suffering as he gently ground himself against the blonde's supple ass.

The mage seemed to relax a little at that,realizing that he would get what he needed. A small whimper came from his mouth as he ground back into the elf. Fenris instead reached down below Anders, grabbing his dick in his hand once more. That earned a choked cry from the man below him, and Fenris smiled as he went back to his task of marking the mage. His teeth once again found hot skin below, cutting in hard until he felt Anders jerk against him. Slowly, he bit down the pale flesh of the blonde's spine, each wound distinct and flowing with a bit of red.

As his mouth worked down towards the end of Anders' backbone, the man seemed to be unable to control himself. His hips jerked against Fenris' hand and mouth, desperate moans becoming more frequent. The elf finally got to the end of his spine, making that one count the most, deeper this time. He calmed Anders' whine of pain with a gentle kiss on the bite, licking the metallic taste away.

" Oh Maker, Fenris. I'm going to...I can't stop-" Anders started, body shivering as his balls tightened and cock started to twitch in anticipation of climax.

" No," the elf said bluntly, making a ring with his fingers at the base as a flexible finger pressed onto the wet slit on the tip.

The mage's body jerked, and Fenris received a wail of pain from deep inside, vibrating against his own body.

" Like I said, you will not regret it," he snarled, pulling a bit of Anders' hair to emphasize. The blonde nodded, though his body arched in deprivation against Fenris.

Every muscle was clenched, body shivering. Fenris sighed and got behind him, removing his hand to pull his hips upward so that he was kneeling. He could feel the mage's body slightly ease, showing that he wasn't going to come right then. The blonde looked back at him, eyes half open, trying not to plead with him too much.

Fenris positioned himself to push a couple fingers into Anders' warm entrance, one hand braced on his left hip. The mage's eyes went wide.

" Wait! Fenris! Aren't you going to wet them or anything?" he asked, looking genuinely horrified.

Fenris chuckled and smirked wickedly down at the mage, gently kissing the right cheek of his ass.

" Shut up. As I said, I will show you," he utters, tattoos flaring up into a cool blue glow, spreading across the burns on his body.

His fingers phased through Anders' skin. Instead of trying to search around for that sweet spot inside that would make him beg to be ravaged, he went directly to it. He stroked from inside. Anders' eyes went impossibly wider, an amazed and choked scream escaping his lungs.

" Oh, sweet Maker, Fenris!" he cried out, tears escaping his eyes as his entire pelvis exploded in bliss . His hips lurched violently against the fingers, hot seed gushing forth onto the clean sheets beneath them.

His cock twitched over and over, Fenris stroking and teasing from inside, smirking. He drank in the sight of Anders in complete ecstasy, making his own cock twitch, reminding him of his own longing. He ignored it as the mage tried to collapse onto the bed under them. Fenris kept the hand on his hip, bruising as it kept him upright. Spit dribbled out of the mage's mouth, his fingers threatening to rip the bed sheets in their vice grip. Slowly the mage came down, breathing heavily, a hot sticky mess.

" Now, it's my turn," Fenris said, sliding the fingers out cleanly and letting them rematerialize.

He reached over to grab the salve that Anders had left on the side table. He opened the jar and gathered a good amount of the slick stuff. The blonde under him squirmed as he regained his senses, arching his back up in what seemed like complete subservience to the elf. Fenris chuckled. He had always wondered what the mage would think of his little trick. He slid an oiled hand over his own rock hard dick, finally letting himself enjoy it. But only for so long before he decided he shouldn't be wasting time with his hand.

He placed himself behind the mage and slid easily in. There would be no way Anders would complain, after that. His body was numb with pleasure, so he didn't need to bother with much, except his own need. He let out a growl as he pushed into the mage's tightness, slick, warm and inviting. The blonde writhed under him, muttering nonsense. His hands clamped onto the healer's hips, and he instantly he began to pound into him relentlessly.

Leaving the self control behind, he let himself get lost in the euphoria. The mage screamed and moaned underneath him, fingers once again tearing at the sheets. His toes curled, leg muscles fighting hard to keep him up. The damn mage had been so much trouble up until this point. Fenris felt like an animal that had been caged for years, only to finally be let out.

" You're mine!" he snarled, reaching back a hand to strike the palm onto Anders' ravaged ass.

The blonde screamed out, startled, but not necessarily in pain. There was an acception of the pain at this point as he found so much pleasure surrounding him. They complimented each other beautifully.

" That-uhn-was for hitting me. This, is for being so damned enraging," he spat, slapping him hard again, pink mark stinging on the abused skin.

" G-gods!" Anders cried out, eyes watering.

" Unless you tell me exactly what you are not going to do, I will hit you again ," Fenris mused, grinning down at the mage.

Anders smirked back at him for a second, face clouded with pleasure but enough understanding.

" I won't- oh fuck- cut my hair!" he screamed, biting down on his already red lip as he had become hard and close to climax again.

Fenris nodded in satisfaction, letting the hand fall back to the mage's hip. He crushed himself inside Anders one last time before coming hard, cock pulsing violently. His hot, thick cum coated Ander's slick cavern, a bit dripping out as the mage's muscles tensed intensely in his own liquid bliss. Fenris pushed his hair out of his face, coated in sweat. Then he finally let the blonde collapse under him into the wet, warm mess on the bed. Anders was struggling to breath normally, body buzzing and shaking randomly. Fenris calmed him by stroking a hand up and down his spine, feeling his lungs and muscles start to relax. A few minutes passed, both of them only able to find air as they lay in the ruined sheets. Anders eventually swallowed over his dry mouth and started to laugh.

" What?" the serious elf inquired, wondering what was so funny.

" I can't believe...oh my god. Fenris...all this over my hair?" he asked, chuckling in a ravaged mess.

Fenris frowned, curled up behind him on the bed.

" Does that mean you won't cut it?"


End file.
